


How to Save Mycroft Holmes after I Die

by Ran_Zheng



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_Zheng/pseuds/Ran_Zheng
Summary: Summary：他说，我爱你。但他想的是，我怕我忘了你。《一个叫欧维的男人决定去死》AU，老年向麦雷，主要人物死亡，不虐。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mystrade - Relationship, 迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯/格里高利·雷斯垂德
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	How to Save Mycroft Holmes after I Die

1.  
格里高利·雷斯垂德是在睡梦中平静离世的。前一晚上他睡前吻了吻迈克罗夫特的额角，说“晚安，我爱你”，第二天早上迈克罗夫特去推他的时候已经毫无动静。

他们睡前总会说我爱你，当雷斯垂德的体检报告结果出来后一直到现在，延续了近十年。雷斯垂德怕有一天他会在睡梦中永远和迈克罗夫特说再见，所以他希望他们告别的话能具有一些浪漫主义的色彩。

浪漫吗？迈克罗夫特麻木地想着，倒也未必吧，不过的确少了一些遗憾。

准备后事的时候迈克罗夫特看上去没什么不对劲的地方，他甚至没流眼泪，只是在棺木被合上之前，再一次握住了雷斯垂德的手，紧紧的，用尽了全身的力量。许多人安慰他，但迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯都说自己没事。

已经六十三岁的夏洛克在泪水凝框之前急急转头，他对约翰嘟囔着他哥哥在撒谎，却没有大声地把答案叫嚷出来。他爱雷斯垂德，虽然过去的几十年内他从未这般承认过，但他的确也失去了一个很重要的人，一位挚友，一个向导，一位兄长。

迈克罗夫特早就知道雷斯垂德会走在他的前面，那些体检报告在多年前就预示了这一天的到来，况且他们已经相伴了四十年，面对死亡的时候，能够坦然许多。

大概吧。可那毕竟是死亡，是一场永无终点的离别。

他拄着那把黑伞最后一个离开墓地。那新立的墓碑是双人的，笑眼盈盈的雷斯垂德旁边还没挂上另一张照片。

生活还在延续，至少看上去是的。退休之后两个人便搬到了苏赛克斯，在那里过起了颐养天年的日子。他们住的地方没有伦敦那套那么宽敞，只是一个普普通通的二层楼房，有一块小小的田地，倚靠在一个池塘边上。对于苏格兰场叱咤风云的总督察和挥舞着小黑伞就能发动一场战争的大英政府来说，退休后的生活过于清闲，他们总是花太多的时间和彼此相处，像是要把那些年因为工作而错过的约会时间一次性补回来一样。

住在附近的居民总是看到那两个人在庭院前的木椅上坐着，也不说话，就是那样静静地坐在一起，彼此之间没有任何的距离。

他们从未见过，以后也不会再见到比他俩更合拍的伴侣。住在河岸边的伊万斯太太年轻时热爱文学，她说如果爱情能够有最美的样子，那一定是这两个人牵着手在夕阳下沿着河堤缓缓而行时的模样。

迈克罗夫特推开门，格里高利一定是疏忽了，这几个月都未曾给门上油，旋开的时候发出“吱嘎吱嘎”的响声。他们之间分工向来默契，雷斯垂德做，迈克罗夫特看，偶尔递一把工具。他在门边站了许久，最终决定就让它去。这个房子现在过于空旷，能有点杂音也好。

他坐到沙发前打开电视，阿森纳对热刺，结局不怎么好看，格里高利因此拒绝了一次亲吻。迈克罗夫特清楚地记得每一个球员的走位、进攻、防守和进球，但他还是继续看下去。

好像除了这个，他还有什么事情亟待处理一样。

那只被他们养得肥肥胖胖的橘色猫咪轻巧地从某一个角落跳到迈克罗夫特的膝盖上，它以前只喜欢雷斯垂德的膝盖，但现在它没有选择的余地，几分钟之后它便进入梦乡。至少在这个房子里，还有一个生命能够安然入睡。迈克罗夫特的手无意识地在那柔软的毛发上抚摸：“你也老了。”他低声说道。

2.

夏洛克这辈子鲜少看他最讨厌的哥哥脆弱的模样，那太不同寻常，他会说这样的迈克罗夫特很恶心，像是机器人突然拥有了人类的意识，一定能成为某个灾难片的开头。但事实也只有福尔摩斯兄弟清楚，那些脆弱激发他们生而为人的一些本能，而他们同时又那样的不善于表达感情。

接到迈克罗夫特电话的时候夏洛克几乎从那把扶手椅上跳起，约翰有些不赞成他这般激烈的动作，他们都不再年轻，岁月不曾忘记他们任何一个人，昨天夏洛克还在抱怨他隐隐作痛的胳膊。

“怎么了？”约翰喝了一口茶。

那近乎崩溃的无助声音还在夏洛克耳边萦绕。他有些迷茫地望向约翰，冰蓝色的眼眸中满是约翰读不懂的情绪。

“怎么了夏洛克。”约翰放下茶，走到夏洛克身前蹲下，握住开始颤抖的手，“夏洛克？你吓到我了，到底怎么了。”

没有人会相信一只猫的走失让原本的大英政府失去全部的冷静。约翰和夏洛克敲了两分钟的门得不到任何反应，最终破门而入的时候才发现迈克罗夫特跌坐在地上，边上是满地的花瓶碎片。

“夏利，夏利……”他看到夏洛克的时候低声叫着他六十年都未曾喊过的昵称，他用尽全力想要站起，但手却按在那锋利的碎片上，约翰心中一沉，身体的本能让他越过满地的杂乱，到达角落扶起迈克罗夫特，而迈克罗夫特眼中只有他的弟弟，他踉跄地跌到夏洛克面前：“他不见了……他不见了，夏利……”

几分钟之后他们才弄明白迈克罗夫特嘴里的“他”是只那只大橘猫。夏洛克不发一言地冲出大门，约翰知道他是去寻猫了。他找出急救箱，仔细地检查哪些伤口里还有没有残存的碎渣，清理过伤口之后用绷带抱住了伤口。

“放心，迈克罗夫特。”他说道，“相信夏洛克。”

约翰在这个时候突然想起了他的老朋友，格里戈·雷斯垂德。他想，如果格里戈在这里，迈克罗夫特一定不会像现在这个样子。他认识的格里戈拥有世界上最独一无二的能力，他能让年长的福尔摩斯露出温柔的微笑，能够让怒火中烧的夏洛克乖乖闭嘴，而格里戈甚至什么都不用做。

要是他在就好了。

当夏洛克用他最心爱的风衣包裹着橘猫的尸体时，约翰甚至担心迈克罗夫特会比之前的表现得更加不正常。但出乎意料的，理智似乎在他们不注意的空档重回迈克罗夫特的身体，他又恢复的约翰所熟悉的表情——至少看上去是。

“华生医生，我有些体力不支。”迈克罗夫特最后看了一眼那只橘猫，很多人都说猫在知晓到自己死亡的时候总会离开他的主人，迈克罗夫特曾经将信将疑，现在却无法做出任何反驳，“能帮我把它埋在格里高利身边吗，那可能需要你耗费点精力。”

“没，没问题。”约翰回头看了一眼夏洛克，后者紧皱眉头，“我办好之后会告诉你的。”

“不用了，我相信你，华生医生。”他起身走向自己的房间。

“迈克罗夫特。”从进门开始就未说过话的夏洛克突然叫住他，“你还好吗？”

“如你所见，不好。”最终留给他们的只有一声响亮的关门声。

在回程的车上夏洛克一直凝视着窗外，仿佛透过窗户上的雨点能够看到另外一个世界。雨滴打在窗户上的闷响让车内的宁静更加窒息。

“被他猜中了。”不知过了多久，约翰几乎昏昏欲睡的时候终于听到了夏洛克的说话声，他扭头看向夏洛克，夏洛克依旧望着窗外，似乎刚刚说话的人不是他。

“你说什么？”

“我在说雷斯垂德。”夏洛克终于不再只给约翰一个冰冷的侧脸，“我说他对于迈克罗夫特的猜测，竟然是对的。”

约翰并没有因为夏洛克的解释茅塞顿开，反而更加迷惑。然而能够为他指点迷津的现在只有夏洛克，他耐心地等待夏洛克再次开口。

“雷斯垂德走之前嘱托过我，在他最后一次体检之后，”夏洛克说道，“他说让我务必好生照料迈克罗夫特，他没有我们想象得那般坚强。”他顿了一下，飞快地朝约翰一瞥，“他提到迈克罗夫特可能会止步不前，过分缅怀，哪怕看上去没什么两样，但可能再发生什么的时候就会全然地崩溃……”

“我……我没想到这只猫对于迈克罗夫特来说那么重要。”约翰有些吃惊，他想象不了迈克罗夫特……哦不，他怎么会想象不到呢。在歇林福德的时候，迈克罗夫特就做过这样的事情。夏洛克说他骨子里本就存在着某种时刻准备死亡的悲剧色彩，从歇林福德出来之后约翰不断地想到那句话，但任何看过迈克罗夫特和雷斯垂德相处的人，都会慢慢地把那种想法丢到记忆的某个角落。

“那只猫不重要，约翰。”夏洛克几近叹息，“重要的是，那是唯一陪伴他和雷斯垂德度过了近十年的东西，它能让他觉得雷斯垂德就在身边。”

这回轮到约翰说不出话了。

夏洛克并不是全然诚实，但有些话他却不想现在和约翰分享。约翰会知道，但绝对不会是现在。

3.

日子重归平静。

那天他彻夜未眠，坐在电视机前突然翻出很久很久之前的录像带。它们被保存得很好，因为他俩也不常看这些东西，有彼此在身边的日子不需要时常温故往事，而现在他有太多的时间可以重温旧梦。

他发现他的记忆宫殿并不似之前那般完好，构建的砖瓦出现了裂缝和残缺，而他已经听不到坍圮的声音，在他未曾察觉的时候，那些曾以为能永远留存的记忆飞走了。

迈克罗夫特看到屏幕上的雷斯垂德对着那个四十多岁的自己低语，却想不起来他说了什么。那是婚礼上的录音带，他们刚刚经历了一场算得上惊心动魄的伴郎致辞，夏洛克在他们的婚礼上突然想到案子的关键线索，差点踢翻了香槟塔拉着婚礼主角去抓犯人。幸好雷斯垂德还残存着理智，不顾夏洛克的反对让苏格兰场值班的同事进行抓捕行动，不然迈克罗夫特确信夏洛克无法完整地走出婚礼现场，并且在接下来的一年都会用婚礼上的闹剧嘲讽自己——哪怕这闹剧全然因夏洛克而起。他一直带着微笑观看录音带，直到他捕捉到画面里站在一起的两个人，却想不起雷斯垂德对他说的那句话。

他在记忆宫殿里游荡，却最终无功而返。

夏洛克看到屏幕上显示的人名之后愣了五秒才想起来要接听。

“怎么了，迈克罗夫特。”听到这个名字时，约翰抬头看了看时间——已经将近十一点，他们鲜少会在这个点接到来自迈克罗夫特的电话。

“夏洛克，我的记忆开始出现残缺了。”他语调平平，可夏洛克知道这意味着什么。身体各项机能衰退，新皮层海马区等神经元开始丢失，去甲肾上腺素、生长抑素释放因子等多种神经递质在脑内的浓度降低——哪怕智慧如迈克罗夫特，都无法阻挡岁月对他宝贵大脑的侵蚀。

“记忆不会遗失的，brother mine，他们只是，藏起来了。”

“但这就像是一场永无止境的捉迷藏，不是吗。”

“是的。”他鲜少用这种温和的语调和自己的哥哥说话，“有可能，有可能有一天你就能在某个拐角碰见它。”

“遗忘就好像是第二次失去。”他听到迈克罗夫特的声音离他渐渐远去，“太痛了，夏洛克，那太痛了。①”

4.

安西娅按下门铃时想过许多种可能，年轻一点的那个福尔摩斯差点掀翻了整个白厅，才让她匆匆结束大臣会议去见他。他就像几十年前那样戏剧化，裹着永不过时的风衣咋咋呼呼地对着她的脸喊，福尔摩斯家族的绅士风度在他身上荡然无存。

她在等待迈克罗夫特开门前再次整理了一下黑色套裙，安西娅已经许久没有那么紧张过了，突然涌上来的情绪让她想起三十多年前初闯入白厅面对迈克罗夫特考核时的模样。

迈克罗夫特从置物柜的最底层找到了那把手枪。许久不见天日，原本锃亮的外壳上也沾满了灰尘。这把枪原先被放在蓓尔美尔街住宅主卧的床侧，轻轻一敲暗柜就会弹出来。雷斯垂德第一次找到那个机关的时候吓得差点没撞塌他们的床头柜，不顾迈克罗夫特还被睡意纠缠着就让他把家里的每一个机关都交代清楚。

他又想起了雷斯垂德。迈克罗夫特握紧了枪柄，手指不自觉地在膛门上摩挲。

门铃响起。

他似乎对安西娅的到来没有任何惊讶，但也许他再难有任何和惊讶相关的情绪。安西娅踏入这个房间时只觉得有一种挥之不去的诡异感觉，直到坐在沙发上她才反应过来那种感觉是什么。雷斯垂德去世后她曾来过一次，而一年多过去，这个客厅的陈设布置和之前一模一样，连桌上的果盘也同样摆放着三个橙子。

她现在相信夏洛克所说的一切都不是夸张。

“茶。”迈克罗夫特把白瓷茶杯放在安西娅面前，“有什么事吗？”

“我想要重新聘用你作为顾问，先生。”哪怕迈克罗夫特已经近十年不闻政事，但安西娅还是喜欢这样称呼他。迈克罗夫特端茶的手一顿，然后面色不改地把茶杯放在嘴边，喝了一口后才慢慢说道，“我已经老了，不适合这样的工作，你还是找别人吧，或许我可以给你推荐几个人。”

“先生，能找的人我都找过了。”安西娅把手上那大沓资料和资料盘摆在茶几上，“但没有人能取代您，现在的首相比当年的还要愚钝，议会内部也混乱不堪，苏格兰独立风潮愈演愈烈，更别提之前某个大臣提出的重返欧盟计划让民众引发的不安了，我们已经心力交瘁，英国终究还是需要您的，先生。”

迈克罗夫特闭上了眼。

“我会帮你看看的，安西娅。”他最终说道，话音未落安西娅脸上就已经绽开了一个微笑，“但这只是为了大不列颠，也仅此一次。你们不能总是依靠我，总有一天你们会遇到一个更难的问题，到那个时候也许我也再难为你们答疑解惑了。”

“当然，先生。”她终于用茶水润了润干燥的喉咙。

那把枪被迈克罗夫特塞入床头柜中，他每晚入睡时都能想到在他触手可及的地方放着一把枪，三枚子弹，哪怕手再抖的人都能把它稳稳地送入自己的大脑或者喉咙。迈克罗夫特想到，三枚。三枚，足够了。

他许久不问政事，却也不是对那些混乱一无所知。之前雷斯垂德劝过他很多次，在看到那些游行示威的新闻的时候，但他都否决了那些提议。那时候雷斯垂德还赌气了两天，还故意把一块煎焦掉的鳕鱼丢在了自己的盘子里。

他们曾一同守护过这个国家，哪怕离开了前线，雷斯垂德依旧不想他分崩离析。但迈克罗夫特却有其他考量，安西娅虽然难以匹及他，但依旧很出色，不然他也不会把这个小姑娘放在自己身边三十年甚至一手把她推上自己的位置。但她的日子过得太舒坦了，几乎没遇到过什么挫折，因为迈克罗夫特在任时从不会让超乎他掌控范围的事件发生，安西娅需要遇到一些困难，他之后是这样向雷斯垂德解释的，而他的丈夫的回应则是用手肘狠狠地怼他一记。

但这次，显然这个困难过分巨大了。他们现在正如履薄冰，一旦疏忽，便会掉进冰水里。况且还有那么多不可估量的因素存在。

迈克罗夫特翻出许久未曾打开的笔记本电脑，戴上那幅平光眼镜，开始核对文件上的每一个姓名，每一个执行者和命令发出者。那和他在几年前预估的没什么太大的出入。他开始在页面上输入一个个英文字符。

所有其他的事情都可以搁置，他依旧深爱着这片他曾守护过许久的土地。

他放下笔把眼镜丢到一边，想要站起身却又跌坐在扶手椅上。 

没有雷斯垂德在他耳边不断念叨着关于年老的话题，他似乎都忘了他也是那个被衰老所缠绕的老年人。他静静坐在椅子上轻轻敲击大腿肌肉，目光所及是眼前那块空旷的地板以及上面仅有的一个软垫。

雷斯垂德从来不喜欢规规矩矩地坐着，在办公室喜欢把脚翘到桌子上，在家里也很少坐在沙发上，随处扯个垫子就直接坐在地板上，他就是这样看文件看电视的，迈克罗夫特纠正过很多次，他说这样的坐姿雷斯垂德迟早有一天会因为强烈的肩周炎痛感或者是其他毛病而后悔，但最终的结果是家里的每一个房间都有一块极为舒适的软垫。

他们在各自的领域都是领导者，这样的地位则让他们一个月之中大部分夜晚都要在书房为那些命案或者法案耗到深夜。晚饭后迈克罗夫特会泡一壶茶，雷斯垂德则要求他准备一杯咖啡，大英政府选的豆子自然要他自己操作，之后他们便一起去到书房，雷斯垂德坐在地上，地板上全是散乱的尸体照片和报告纸张，哪怕之后苏格兰场宣传无纸化办公，也很少看到雷斯垂德抱着笔记本电脑拼命敲击键盘，他们这样度过了无数个少眠的夜晚。

搬到乡下之后他们一开始无法适应退休生活，夜晚突然残缺了一块，前一个礼拜他们几乎都在吵架，那些发黏的盘子或者只是因为雷斯垂德之前错放了CD盘导致迈克罗夫特找不到他想看的电影。一个月之后他们终于适应了只有彼此的生活，他们有时候一起重温电影或球赛，又是则一人在书房看书一人在客厅看电视。

那些无言的夜晚，竟然一瞬间就全然消逝了。

安西娅几天之后再次拜访，她劝迈克罗夫特不如考虑一下正式的顾问职位，很多曾经为国效力的人现在都依旧以这种身份出谋划策，更别说本就是最出众的迈克罗夫特。这次她直接被请出门外。

5.

敲门声响起的时候迈克罗夫特正坐在沙发上，他没想去开门，今天不是个好日子，他在歇林福德受的旧伤又在早晨开始折磨着他，他不想理会任何人，甚至都想把自己抛弃。迈克罗夫特在等待门口的人放弃。但显然来者颇具毅力，五分钟之后还未离开。他所认识的人中，拥有这般品质的人只有一个。

“华生医生。”果不其然，前任军医站在门口，身后还站着迈克罗夫特曾经见过的罗莎的女儿，艾丽莎，“有什么事吗？”

“迈克罗夫特。”约翰笑道，“你果然在家，是这样的，法国有一个案子，催着夏洛克去一趟，但最近也很不巧，罗莎还有她丈夫和团队去国外调研了，小艾丽莎就一直归我俩管了，这次去法国没办法带上她，而且也联系不到罗莎，所以我和夏洛克商量了一下打算让你帮我们看管几天孩子。”

“华生医生这可能……”迈克罗夫特皱起眉头，拒绝的话语刚到嘴边就被电话铃打断了，约翰有些歉意地摸出手机：“你看，夏洛克已经在催了，那我先走了，你也认识艾丽莎的，她很听话，也会自己吃饭和洗澡，就这样，麻烦你了迈克罗夫特，我回来的时候会第一时间来接她的！”

说罢他便不给迈克罗夫特任何说话的机会，直接跑向在路边等候的的士，随即就消失在迈克罗夫特的视野范围之内，只留他和那个小女孩面面相觑。

“那好吧。”迈克罗夫特无奈地叹了口气，“艾丽莎，想要吃点东西吗？”

他和雷斯垂德没有子女。他们的工作无法兼顾正常的家庭生活，而退休之后则年纪太大不适合再养育子女。他向来和孩童相处不佳，约翰的女儿罗莎可能是个特例，那姑娘继承了她母亲的勇敢和无畏，还在襁褓里就敢往迈克罗夫特领带上抹口水，连带着罗莎的女儿也是这样。她和迈克罗夫特没见过几面，琥珀色的眼睛滴溜溜地转，迈克罗夫特刚刚把牛排拿出来解冻，艾丽莎已经不见踪影。

“艾丽莎？艾丽莎？！”迈克罗夫特站在客厅高喊了两声，却只听到了自己的声音。

十分钟后他在后院的草丛里找到了艾丽莎，她正用一块小树枝拨开泥土，想要翻出里面的小虫子。迈克罗夫特在艾丽莎身上隐隐地看出了几丝夏洛克的影子，瞬间明白为什么约翰不容他拒绝就把这个沉重的担子丢在他身上。

“迈克爷爷。”艾丽莎惊喜地喊道，“你看这条蚯蚓！”

迈克罗夫特向来不喜欢这种软体生物，他不经意地退后了一步，说道：“艾丽莎，你很喜欢虫子吗？”

“是哇，之前夏利外公还教我怎么解剖螳螂呢。”

他脸上的笑容变得十分僵硬，他几乎可以预见之后几周的日子，如果约翰和夏洛克稍微狠心一点，这个时间还会无限度地加长：“你可以在后院尽情地寻找虫子，但绝对不能带到家里来，走吧，我给你煎牛排吃。”

艾丽莎乖巧地点点头，然后把自己满是泥土的小手塞进迈克罗夫特手里。

6.

只要艾丽莎醒着迈克罗夫特就完全无法思考别的事情，只要他少盯艾丽莎一分钟，她就能把自己变成刚刚出山的野人。他几乎每隔一天就要问一下约翰和夏洛克侦办案件的情况，他不相信他们能在法国耗那么久，一开始约翰还会接，到最后那个电话再也无法拨通，不用想就知道夏洛克把他的电话直接拖入了黑名单。他甚至拨过罗莎的电话，但她好像在什么非常偏远的深山老林，每次问候还没过就只剩下一阵嘟嘟嘟的忙音。

几十年前照顾夏洛克的绝活从记忆宫殿深处被唤起，只不过他现在比年轻时力不从心了许多。原本无所不能的大英政府现在每天的主要工作就是看管住比猴子还野的艾丽莎，他坚信只要放松一点警惕，对街邻居家那条金毛的尾巴毛都能被艾丽莎揪光。

庆幸的是艾丽莎只是调皮，她要是有夏洛克的智商以及恶作剧的天赋，迈克罗夫特都不敢想象自己现在过得是一种怎么样的生活。

事情发生反转是某天下午，他把艾丽莎送回房间睡午觉之后去书房享受难得的休憩时光，他总会翻出那个小匣子，里面是一封雷斯垂德在很久之前给他写的信——大概是第一次体检报告出来的时候，雷斯垂德预料到自己肯定要比迈克罗夫特先走一步，所以留下的这封信。

信封和信纸完完全全是雷斯垂德的风格，简单平凡，那上面一个个虽不好看但极为工整的字符是迈克罗夫特这一年多来无法摆脱的思绪。他早就把他们全部记住，但每次都想从字里行间琢磨出雷斯垂德当初写下这些话的心境。

他能演绎出雷斯垂德的模样，难得规矩地坐在书桌前，用他的警用钢笔在信纸上划拉。有时还会含住笔尖思索一下，但那封信无疑是残酷的。

雷斯垂德素来不善华丽辞藻，他是警察，一切语言都以简单高效为最高标准。当年他抢着和自己求婚，穿着围裙就在早餐桌前单膝跪下，也只是说了一句最简单的“我爱你，你愿意和我结婚吗？”，就让那枚戒指永远锁在迈克罗夫特左手上三十余年。

那封信很短，不过一张纸而已。封面是雷斯垂德式的幽默：“我死前你就当没看到，死后才能看”，迈克罗夫特在雷斯垂德在世的时候看到这封信翻了一个白眼，而等雷斯垂德走后那句话也没能勾起他哪怕一次微笑。

他第无数次打开那份信笺。

那封信只有四句话。第一句是“我亲爱的迈克罗夫特”，过于标准的开头，第二句是“我爱你。”第三句是“你能撑过来的，不是吗？”最后一句是落款，“你的丈夫，格里高利·雷斯垂德。”

你怎么敢，格里高利，你怎么敢，你分明知道没有你的日子会是怎么样的。

每一个夜晚，当迈克罗夫特被睡意纠缠时他总能听到那句话。通常是带着笑意的，但有时他们吵架，两个人背靠背抱着棉被，他在迷糊的时候总能听到一声含混的“我爱你”。格里高利·雷斯垂德从不失信，他答应过迈克罗夫特每晚都要说“我爱你”，哪怕心情再怎么差都不会忘记临睡前的那一句。

他唯一一次失约，就是他曾经答应过迈克罗夫特会尽量地陪他久一点。

迈克罗夫特醒来才发现他就这样趴在桌子上睡了过去。摊开的信纸一角被压出了一条褶皱，他伸手用尽力气去磨平痕迹，然后把信纸重新塞回信封。

他推开门走出去的时候听到了瓷器碎裂的声音。

艾丽莎站在椅子上，椅子边是几个盘子的残骸，边上还躺着一个碎成两半的花瓶。迈克罗夫特没多想就喊道：“别动！不要捡那些碎片！”他从未那么大声地喊过艾丽莎，哪怕她爬上房顶或者把后院泥地里的石头挖出来迈克罗夫特都没有喊过她，那一声之后她皱着眉头差点就要哭出来，但她憋了回去，小心地从碎片堆里走了出来。

“你为什么要爬那么高？”质问时迈克罗夫特就已经演绎到了原因，他的午觉难以察觉的漫长，此时夕阳已经西斜，小孩子本就容易饿，艾丽莎怕是想自己弄点吃的。他蹲下来摸了摸艾丽莎的头发，“抱歉，我刚刚有些着急了。”

“没关系。”女孩儿闷闷说道，“我也不该爬那么高，但柜子里没有饼干了。”

迈克罗夫特拿起一边的扫帚把那些碎裂的瓷片扫成一堆。他正想找一个结实的袋子把那些尖锐的碎片装进去，艾丽莎就递给他一个墨绿色的袋子：“为什么你刚刚那么生气。”她问道。

“谢谢。”迈克罗夫特说道，等到他仔细地把碎片全部撞进袋子里，确定地面上不再有细小的残渣——艾丽莎有时候会不穿鞋就跑进厨房，他必须万分留神，哪怕只是一颗小小的碎粒都不能存在，做完这些工作他低声说道：“这些东西都保留着记忆。”

艾丽莎疑惑地歪了歪头。孩子最能读出大人的情绪，而迈克罗夫特眼里显然有些悲伤的影子，她虽然调皮了一点，但却最为善解人意，她拽了拽迈克罗夫特的衣角，蓝色的眼眸里带着询问的担忧。

迈克罗夫特勾起一点微笑：“今天我们去外面吃饭好吗？”

“那我要吃芝士汉堡！”她开心地叫道，迈克罗夫特点点头表示同意。

7.

哪怕迈克罗夫特不会承认，但艾丽莎的存在的确让他的生活多了点色彩。他每天都有新的事要操心，那些萦绕不去的记忆也总会因为艾丽莎的笑声或哭闹冲散些许。两个月后约翰把艾丽莎塞进那辆车里，迈克罗夫特背过身子不看艾丽莎，只是挥了挥手，不再理会女孩的哭喊声，走进房里。

毫无陪伴的三天之后，他又想起那把有些生锈的手枪。

他坐在后院的木头椅子上，那是十多年前雷斯垂德跟着网上的一个视频学做的，迈克罗夫特向来不懂为什么雷斯垂德崇尚用那些造型古怪的东西填充自己的生活。雷斯垂德不善修饰，做出来的东西都保留了最原始的样子。椅子他做了四五次，最终的一对成品才勉强算得上平整，四个脚长度均匀。他只是简单地上了层油，然后告诫迈克罗夫特有任何不满就直接坐地上，他可不会让他去家居城里浪费钱，他们那张沙发就已经够贵的了，更别说那些高科技的设备。

迈克罗夫特那时候没有反驳，那一天他没去后院，直到一周后才接受那对丑陋的椅子。

他对艾丽莎说，这些东西都是有记忆的是因为在雷斯垂德离去之后，这个地方所有的一切都变成他记忆宫殿的砖瓦。可他也衰老了，重塑记忆宫殿的过程太为浩大，很多记忆只能依附在实物上，哪怕这样还是有很多记忆偷偷地溜走了。

他无法保留所有的。他像正常人一样衰老，能够记住的东西也在一点点变少。总有一天他会忘记雷斯垂德在他耳边说“我爱你”时沙哑的嗓音，会忘记雷斯垂德的眼眸是他爱极了的巧克力色，会忘记雷斯垂德对他笑时嘴角勾起的弧度。

他难以忍受这个。也许当他还记着这一切的时候结束才是最好的选择。

他的裤脚突然被什么东西扯住。

那是一只不足三个月的小狗，淡金色的毛发在阳光下闪耀着动人的颜色。它注意到迈克罗夫特已经察觉到了他的存在，两只前爪立即抬起搭在迈克罗夫特的膝盖上，还带着一些湿润的泥土。

“回家。”他低声说道，他现在没有心思陪一只小狗玩，他把狗的爪子从膝盖上拍下，但马上那只小狗又很没眼力见地把爪子搭回了迈克罗夫特的膝盖。

周边养金毛的只有住在街口的威尔森夫妇，他们家有一对漂亮的金毛，雷斯垂德以前散步遇到，都会去摸摸他们，这只小的估计是他们前几个月那一窝中的幼崽。迈克罗夫特抱起体型还小的它，准备把小狗送回去。

威尔森夫妇看到小狗崽忙道谢谢，他们一早上都在忙着打扫卫生，没注意到狗栏并未完全合拢，还好只有这一只越了狱，其他都乖巧地在花园里玩耍，威尔森夫妇有意邀请迈克罗夫特进来喝杯茶——雷斯垂德在的时候他们经常会这样做，但这一年多的时间再未曾有过，迈克罗夫特淡淡地说道：“不必了。”他的声音平静无波，“我想我也应该回去做一些事。”

他讨厌社交，这一辈子都是。工作所附带的那些人际关系已经耗尽他全部的耐心，而他弟弟以及丈夫的那堆朋友也够他受的了。他抱怨过几次雷斯垂德对于朋友的热情，他们的周末充斥着太多欢声笑语以及户外烤肉了，像个该死的美国佬。而雷斯垂德的回应就是直接把他推出去，让他维持着僵硬的微笑去应付雷斯垂德的同僚和下属，此后他再也不提，在雷斯垂德准备邀约好友一起聚餐的时候抱歉地说这周末有额外的工作。

雷斯垂德那时会翻一个白眼，却也不拆穿他。

新搬到这个镇上的时候雷斯垂德强迫着他去和每一个新的邻居打招呼。迈克罗夫特知道整个镇子上的居民都喜欢雷斯垂德，没有人会不喜欢他，那微笑能够融化大英政府的严冰自然也能够打动普通人的心，而自己，对于他们来说，只不过是雷斯垂德那个阴沉的丈夫而已。

他本想就这样离开。但那只不懂事的金毛却又叼住了他的裤腿，让他寸步难行。

“你看他多喜欢你。”威尔森夫人说，“来吧，喝一杯茶，正好我丈夫刚刚烤了一些饼干。”

迈克罗夫特再也没有得到任何拒绝的机会，那只小狗以及威尔森夫人太过热情，哪怕他的面无表情曾经吓退了多少政府首脑，在他们这里却起不到任何作用。

那杯热茶和几块洋溢黄油甜香的玛格丽特小饼干让迈克罗夫特和他们多聊了几句。主要是那些棘手的园艺，他们拿那些胡乱生长的灌木杂草毫无办法，迈克罗夫特家的草地总是最整洁漂亮的，他们也忍不住开始询问如何才能拥有一个这样的前院和后院。

有一个爱折腾的丈夫。迈克罗夫特在心中默默地想到，有一个爱折腾同时爱使唤前任大英政府的丈夫，这就是一切的秘诀。

他将脑子里记着的园艺知识和盘托出。

一个小时之后他也不知道为什么会答应第二天来帮忙看看到底应该怎么对这些花草进行修剪，大概是那些饼干太有吸引力了。

他大概已经好久没像现在这样出过汗了。迈克罗夫特接过威尔森夫人递过来的纸巾，拭去额角的汗珠。他们已经完成了一半的工作，而迈克罗夫特到现在还没搞清楚为什么自己会在这里做着这样的活，他原本想在家里完成那些遗产的分配工作，而现在却在树荫底下喝着凉爽的果汁，手上还拿着一个园艺钳子。

迈克罗夫特走进客厅，他有些疲惫了，威尔森先生建议他们去室内休息一下，他们刚刚坐下，一个男孩便拖着行李箱从外面冲了进来：“你们怎么自己把外面的草地修理了，上个礼拜还不是说等我回来再弄的吗？”

威尔森先生想瞪他已经晚了。

“所以，这是什么恶作剧吗？”迈克罗夫特问道。

9.

那两个名字让迈克罗夫特几乎维持不了最后的礼貌直接摔门出去。他连给夏洛克打了两个电话，却都被通知忙音请稍后再拨。

他差点把手机丢进边上的河里。

威尔森夫人说，之前有一个叫夏洛克的和一位华生医生来找他们，说能不能让迈克罗夫特收养一只他们的小狗，那时候小狗还没断奶，威尔森夫人答应了，但那个夏洛克说，他的哥哥不会主动收养，所以要他们想想办法。

“最好让他忙起来，修草坪什么的，他应该不会拒绝的。”这是夏洛克的原话。

“操你的夏洛克。”多年不曾使用的脏话脱口而出，他打算去镇口拦一步的士去找夏洛克，怒意加快了他的脚步。但没多久他就放弃了，英国这永远不会好的天气。刚刚还满是灿烂的阳光，一转眼就开始掉落豆大雨珠，他怒气更甚，却只能无奈折返。

迈克罗夫特浑身湿透地推开门，便看到他一生最棘手的麻烦就坐在沙发上等着他：“滚出去。”迈克罗夫特没好气地说道，丝毫忘记自己几分钟之前还想去找夏洛克算账，“我现在不想见到你。”

“你看看你像什么样子。”夏洛克低声说道，“把你自己打理干净，迈克罗夫特。”

“不劳您操心！”迈克罗夫特愤怒地叫吼起来，又一次，他的弟弟又一次插手他的生活。上一次他这样干，是和一个有着漂亮眼眸的探长合作，让那个多管闲事的探长闯入自己早就安排妥当的人生，把他搞得一团糟之后又不管不顾地永远离开他的生活，这一次，他自说自话地干涉他的生活。不止威尔森夫妇，他虽然老了但也不至于在有了一丝线索之后看不出其他的，安西娅还有艾丽莎，估计也是夏洛克一手安排的。他想干什么？让自己疲惫不堪还是只是觉得有趣，又或是什么过多的多愁善感无处安放，打算来“拯救”自己兄长的生活？他不会再给夏洛克这样的机会的，他再也不会。

“换件衣服，迈克罗夫特。”不知为什么夏洛克如此平静，这变得不像是他了，现在他倒像是那个能包容一切的哥哥了，迈克罗夫特在心底嗤笑，却又听到夏洛克说道，“我想和你聊一些事，关于雷斯垂德的。”

那个名字让迈克罗夫特所有的怒火在一瞬间升起又诡异地完全消失，这是他一辈子无法参透的，独属于雷斯垂德的魔法。

十分钟后他坐在自己弟弟的对面：“说吧。”他起了个头，“有关于他的什么？”

夏洛克没有说话，只是把一个信封丢到迈克罗夫特面前。熟悉的信封和信纸，就像锁在楼上柜子里的那一封一样，不一样的是这封信长了许多，他竟然有更多的话是留给夏洛克·福尔摩斯的，迈克罗夫特心中升腾着一股无名的诡异情绪，他开始读那封信。

【亲爱的小混蛋：

你大概不会想到自己会收到我的来信，能够惊讶到福尔摩斯是我这辈子永远不会腻味的冒险。但听着，我有话要嘱咐你，你要是无法完成这个任务，就等着我在梦里狠狠骂你吧。

我占用了迈克罗夫特太多的时间，太多了。有时我想我们一开始也许就不应该搬到乡下，享受所谓的二人世界，反正身体都已经这样了，伦敦的恶劣空气也不能更快的杀死我不是吗。也许我们应该和你们一起分享贝克街，这样我也不会现在就开始操心之后的一切。

这十年绝大部分的时间都只有我和他，我们是突然掉入这样的二人世界的，一开始难以适应，但到了后来仿佛我们一辈子都是这样度过的，它会让我，让他都产生一个错觉，好像我们的生活中只有彼此，亦或是我们的生活只是为了彼此。你可能会想迈克罗夫特也许不会这样愚蠢，但我总觉得他会，他之前对于亲密关系有多么抗拒，现在就多么难以割舍，说到底是我的缘故，不该太过沉迷于乡间的安宁。

这是我这辈子交给你最难的案子，夏洛克，你需要让迈克罗夫特知道，在我死后他能够拥有属于自己的生活，完完全全属于他自己的，不属于格里高利·雷斯垂德，独属于迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯的生活才刚刚开始，他有权利享受这个，他值得这样全新的旅程，而不是在我的阴影笼罩下选择了结自己，他会以为遗忘是一种背叛，但其实我们都知道那不是，遗忘是为了重新记住。他有权利把我甩在身后，当然如果他真的完全忘了我我会在天堂等着揍他的。请务必完成这个案件，这是我这辈子委托你的最后一个案子，大侦探，解决他。

格里高利·雷斯垂德】

“他为什么不亲自和我说。”他的声音几近破碎，拿着信纸的手微微颤抖，他胡乱地把信纸折起来塞进信封里，然后听到夏洛克说道：“因为你需要自己发现这个。迈克罗夫特，如果他嘱咐你一定要好好活下去，你肯定会照做，但你是为了他而不是为了自己。”

他终于忍不住早已悬眶的泪水。

“他是个混蛋。”迈克罗夫特说道。

“完全同意。”夏洛克的手按在迈克罗夫特的肩膀上。

10.

他还是选择留在这个小镇。“伦敦那该死的空气。”约翰邀请他去贝克街同住的时候他说道，“况且我也不愿意和夏洛克同处一个屋檐，除非你想天天厨房爆炸。”

他说这话的时候那只金毛乖巧地窝在沙发上，把头搁在迈克罗夫特的膝盖上。他最终还是收养了这只没有一点眼力见的小狗，避免自己所有的裤子都留下口水和牙齿印。夏洛克嘴角明明挂着微笑，却一直抱怨着约翰为什么他们还不能回家，冰箱里的那些新鲜组织急着要钻到他显微镜底下等他观察。

那天他们到了晚上才准备动身离开，约翰去镇口拦的士的时候夏洛克和迈克罗夫特走在后面，抽着他们总是抱怨的低焦油香烟。

“我想起婚礼上他对我说的话了。”迈克罗夫特用手指掐灭星火。

“是什么？”夏洛克吐出一个完整的眼圈，微微侧过头听他说话。迈克罗夫特嘴角带着笑意，不知道为什么他最近的笑容变多了，他缓缓说道：“他说，我值得一切，所有的美好。”

“我要吐了迈克罗夫特。”夏洛克抱怨道，嘴角却是一丝过分明显的笑意。

之后他们静默着走向夕阳，金灿色笼罩了世间万物，前方即将迎来黑夜，但头顶也终会有星光闪耀。

他们步履坦然。

①：改编自POI的一段对话：  
“记忆不会遗失，他们只是藏起来了。”  
“遗忘就像是第一次失去，太痛了。”

补充说明一下。这个AU其实在我读完这本书的时候就想到了，所以是很久很久之前的事情了，之前翻文档的时候翻到了大纲，现在来把他补全。

我一直很喜欢年老向，虽然不可避免地会谈到死亡，谈到分离，但他谈论的到底也都是现实的问题。年老向有一种独特的魅力，经历了几十载年岁之后的一切有一种老滤镜下的静谧美好。

这是一个关于放下执念的故事。之所以说他不虐是因为他们真的相爱，迈克罗夫特在雷斯垂德离世之后依旧爱着他，而雷斯垂德在很早之前就预示到迈克罗夫特会做什么，他早早地介入了。所以其实是个糖分满满的小甜饼来着！


End file.
